Harry Potter and the Soul of a Wizard
by JuMiKu
Summary: AU year 6 Everybody happy now? What would happen if a certain young wizard had the soul of a girl and finally became an Animagus? Warning: A boy walks around as a girl and HPDM!
1. The Shape of Harry’s Soul

Ever since I heard the word "Animagus" I had this question: Is it the abbreviation of animal-magus or anima-magus?

I mean come on Sirius, with his bark-like laughter and loyalty, is a dog and Pettigrew the traitor is a _rat_ in every aspect of the word!

Summary: Animagus does _not_ mean animal magus, which would obviously be translated animal-wizard, but anima magus, which means soul-wizard. So what would happen if a certain young wizard had the soul of a girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter and the soul of the wizard**

**Chapter one: The shape of Harry's soul**

Privet Drive was a normal street with its normal houses with normal people, living in them. Every identical-looking house had the same garden fence and perfectly trimmed front garden. The only differences on the outside of the houses were the house numbers next to the door. Nobody seemed to want to draw any attention to themselves and number four made no exception in that. On the contrary, the residents of number four were believed to be the most normal family of Privet Drive and they were very proud of it.

Tragically though they had to hide a terrible, dark secret and their worst fear was somebody might uncover it. Once a year in summer their pleasant, normal lives were destroyed by something completely abnormal that they were forced to give shelter to, from the goodness of their hearts. Yes, their kindness was shamelessly used against them. At least this was what the Dursleys thought. The "abnormalty" didn't quite share their opinion.

His name (because the "abnormality" was actually a person) was Harry Potter and at the moment he was practising the reason, why his relatives thought he ruined their lives: magic, which, after spending five years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, was very normal thing to Harry.

Usually he wasn't allowed to practise magic during the holidays let alone this particular kind of magic, but since it didn't require the usage of his wand, he didn't have to fear the penalty of going against this particular rule.

The young wizard was nervous, because, after two years of practising, he would finally try to turn into his animagus form; up until then all he had done had been mostly theoretical.

He hoped he'd turn into a stag or a dog, because it would have made his father and father figure proud. Thinking about his godfather, who had given his life for him, he couldn't help but smile at the bittersweet memories. He had originally started his secret animagus training to try to understand his father a little better, but now he was working so hard and making great progress, because he used his fury, regret and even grief after his godfather's death to achieve his goal.

"Well, no sense in delaying this any further," Harry murmured to himself.

Relaxing like he had practised many times before, he tried to find his core, where he knew his animagus form was waiting to be released. When he finally found the blazing white light that he had long come to the conclusion must be his soul, he hesitated. This was the most dangerous part of the transformation and the most difficult transformation he would ever make, because he had no idea, what he would have to turn into. Yet he just glared in determination at the warm fire-like substance in front of him. He had not studied for years to give up now. Channelling his magic and reaching out, he touched the flame.

He registered, with a mind still focused on the magic in charge of what was happening to him, a tingling sensation on his skin and uncomfortable shifting of flesh, similar to the Polyjuice-Potion. _"Strange the books all made this sound much more dramatic."_

When it finally stopped, he opened one eye hesitantly. _"OK, I'm tall...And feel almost normal...In fact I feel too much like I always feel."_ He lifted what was supposed to be paws, wings, _something_, other than _hands_.

Heaving a disappointed sigh, Harry got under the covers of his bed. _"I can always try it again tomorrow." _Trying his best to clear his mind like Snape _taught _him to, he drifted off.

"Potter!" a screech, accompanied by loud rattling on the door forced Harry out of his dreamless sleep. "_Potter! _Wake up and do something useful, you ungrateful brat! Breakfast has to be ready before my sweet Duddidums has to go training!"

Contemplating going back to bed, Harry listened as the steps retreated, but in the end he decided against it and wobbled sleepily and still a little light-headed towards the door. He to made his way to the bathroom slowly, because he felt quite sick.

Shutting the door behind himself, he was about to take off his clothes, when he finally noticed a certain part of anatomy that certainly didn't belong there.

He bit back a scream, with practised ease from all those years he had had nightmares as a child and only been reprimanded and rediculed by the Dursleys. Trying to think rationally he concluded, _"OK, I'm a girl. No denying that. Could have been worse. Who could be responsible? Voldemort? Why would he turn me into a girl, when he could kill me instead?...Malfoy? Maybe. He would certainly love that, but I doubt he has the brains and even if he could do that he probably wouldn't. If someone found out it was him, there would be no telling what rumours they would come up with. Snape? Nope. Too scared to be suspected as a deatheater by the Order. Well, if it wasn't my three worst enemies who could it be?"_ Confused Harry shook his head. There had to be someone left, but who would go through the trouble of turning him into a girl? _"The Weasley twins?... No..., they wouldn't pull a prank of this magnitude where they couldn't see it. Dear gods!" _Sighing he looked out the window, when he suddenly noticed his half-transparent new reflection. It looked almost like himself. Well, his normal self. Short black messy hair that stuck up in the back and green eyes hidden behind thick glasses. "But who did this?" he asked his reflection, which just stared back.

Suddenly Harry realized which person was the most suspicious. _"The idiot, who had been training to become an Animagus for two years! Of course!" _Hegaped, but slowly it turned into a superior smirk, which he gave his reflection, like a muggle detective that had just proven someone guilty, before breaking into fits of laughter.

With a small effort Harry found himself in a boy's body again. He was just glad that turning back was much easier, since the form was so familiar.

A week later at two o'clock in the morning Harry had packed his things. He just couldn't take it any more. Having spent almost a month caged inside the house he finally knew how his new ability could be of use to him.

He was about to throw his Invisibility-cloak over himself, when he had second thoughts. _"Why am I doing this? To show Dumbledore just how immature I really am? Sirius was able to endure months of being imprisoned in Grimmauld Place." _

The boy sighed. He still couldn't let this opportunity of freedom pass, besides if he was careful, nobody would ever find out. The Order had sent him a letter that day informing him that he couldn't come, because it was far safer at Privet Drive, but Harry knew he'd snap if he had to spent the whole summer with the Dursleys.

Sneaking down the stairs he was quite grateful that the Weasleys had cast a featherlight-charm on his trunk, as he carried it down the stairs easily.

He made his way to the back door slowly. As he stood in front of it, he turned around one last time, before shoving his doubts aside, as he opened it, slipping outside. He knew that the watchers (tonight it was Dung, which was an additional factor in his favour) were always observing the front door.

A few hours later the once again normal Dursley-family was happy to note that the abnormality had left their house again. In its freakish way of course: in the middle of the night of course, without any warning whatsoever. Well, at least it was just one summer left, until they were free of this menace forever and could live happily ever after in number four Privet Drive that looked so remarkably like every other house in the neighbourhood.


	2. The blackcloaked Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Why do I even bother! Nobody would notice if I forgot this anyway! I bet only a hand full don't scroll down to the title! ... I want to make sure. If you read this add "disclaimer" to the end of your review, please.

**Harry Potter and the soul of the wizard**

**Chapter two: The black-cloaked stranger**

A small cloaked figure, carrying a surprisingly big trunk with very little effort, stalked aimlessly down the dark streets of Hogsmeade. Dark rain clouds kept the sun from view and the rain made it impossible for any nosy habitant of the small village to see the sole person out in this awful weather, but it seemed the suspicious-looking being didn't appreciate the rain despite that, because it suddenly halted pulling the long black Hogwarts cloak it was wearing, more firmly around its shivering body, turning its hooded head this way and that, in a desperate search for shelter.

As its invisible eyes fell on the disgusting sign of a wild boar's severed head, leaking blood onto the white cloth around it, it smiled in relief. Approaching the dirty place, the person seemed to have an inner fight as it walked slowly despite the heavy rain soaking it.

In the end it sighed, opening the door and straightening up at the same time as the few for the most part hooded or veiled clientele in the small room the bar was in, turned their attention to it, before going back to whatever they had been doing before, although some couldn't keep a throaty chuckle from escaping or sneer from their faces at the sight of the water-dripping trembling student, that tried to look menacing.

After everybody had turned his or her attention elsewhere, the cloaked person walked up to the old, unfriendly-looking barman, who raised an eyebrow, as the stranger asked in a hoarse, but still obviously young and feminine voice, pulling out a few gold coins: "Do you have a room for a couple of nights?"

The barman eyed the Galleons suspiciously, but nodded, ordering her, "Follow me."

She did as she was told, following the innkeeper, who was ignoring the fact that she was carrying a heavy-looking trunk, up a small flight of stairs and down a corridor, that was lit by torches, past various doors, until she was sure that the house couldn't be as long as the corridor. They finally stopped in front of a rotten door that looked as though it clung to its hinges quite literally. The young woman bit her lip to keep any comment to herself opening the door to see a small room with a wardrobe and adjoining bathroom, that was only lit by an old oil lamp, because it was missing any windows, while the owner of the place walked off to tend to his other customers.

Leaving her possessions in the bedroom, she headed for the bathroom to get a hot shower, grimacing in disgust, when she saw the state it was in. She shook her head, when she realized that there was not really any other choice, but use it. Stripping down, she shuddered at her womanly curves, when suddenly a wolf whistle caused her to whirl around, but nobody was there. Confused she waved an arm around in the general area the sound had come from, but she felt nothing. If the pervert was invisible he was not corporeal, so she could only hope that she had a slight fever and was hearing things.

She sighed as her eyes fell on the mirror, that was conveniently placed directly above the sink and quite smudgy. Sighing pitifully, she glared at the wild blond hair that grew across her head as though it had either a mind of its own or been gelled to stick up in the most wild fashion imaginable. It fell a little past her chin now.

She was just glad that the shops in Knockturn Alley were open at night and that the shopkeepers never asked questions.

After successfully escaping from Privet Drive, she had used the train as a stowaway under her cloak, arriving in London two hours later. She had walked the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron and slipped in past a drunk hag, who was being thrown out by a very disgruntled Tom, going through the hidden doorway unnoticed. She had withdrawn a rather large sum of money at Gringotts and could only hope that the goblins would keep quiet, before going straight to Knockturn Alley.

In a potions store she had after half an hour of contemplation bought some very expensive potions to bleach her hair and lengthen it, change her eye-colour to a greenish-blue and correct her eyesight. She shuddered as she remembered how much it had cost and that she would have to pay a similar price to get herself back to normal. Although, she thought to herself, turning back into Harry, his new look wasn't all that bad. The only thing he missed was his mother's eye-colour and maybe his black hair, although he was actually grateful to notice that the blond colour reduced his resemblance to his father drastically, since he had taken to avoid the mirror, because it sometimes transformed into the sneering face of a bully, who was about to humilate someone, who had done nothing to provoke him.

His eyes fell on the place, where his offending scar was currently hidden under a thick, wet strand of hair. He sighed. There had to be something more effective that he could do, but he couldn't think of anything.

Turning back to the task at hand he stepped into the shower turning the water on, which was grubby at first and then ice cold. He bit back a startled scream as both hit his skin. At least _nobody _would look for him in a place like this if they were to find out he was gone.

A few days later a girl smiled, which went unseen by everyone as she had taken to hiding her face at all times, as was common in the Hog's Head, while she watched the strange folk that were the customers drinking, singing, gambling and doing various other things that were very interesting for a sheltered almost sixteen years old student of a boarding school. There were many dark creatures and half humans about: banshees, half demons, vampires and many others. The witch felt a stab of guilt, when she noticed a tall, sickly-looking man with tattered robes, who probably looked older than he was, reminding her of her father's last living friend.

She jumped slightly as a supporting hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up she saw that it was the bitter innkeeper, who sat down on the chair next to her. "You know...this is no place for a child like you," he muttered, looking at her with a penetrating gaze that was reminded her of someone and even though she couldn't quite place it, it told the girl that she could trust him...to a point at least. "What are you doing here? A Gryffindor-girl in the Hog's Head during the holidays is something unheard of."

She replied in a tone that ended up sounding almost like a question, "I just needed a place to stay?"

The old man raised an eyebrow the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile, but in the end he did, giving her a slight grimace that was probably his version of a smile after having very little practise for years. She returned it with a grin of her own though, when he stuck his hand out, saying in far less gruff, more flowing manner, which again rang a bell in her head, "My name is Ape, girl. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry panicked a little as her mind drew blank, when he raised an eyebrow in question. Her eye suddenly fell on a small black stature of a winged horse, a vampire was trying to sell to a sartyre. "You can call me Thestral," she answered taking her hood off and shaking the offered hand.


	3. The unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. I'm so happy! This is worth writing, since aspiringwriterjen and Rachel Sedai are reading this! What? Why should I be sad that I don't own Harry? The far better author got him.

**Harry Potter and the soul of the wizard**

**Chapter three: The unexpected guest**

Harry was watching the proceedings in the Hog's Head with his usual interest when suddenly, one by one, everyone turned their heads to look outside where a very thick fog was settling fast. To the amazement of the at-the-moment witch, almost all customers took this as their cue to leave. Only those she had come to recognise by their brutish and rude behaviour and others who were shaking quite badly remained seated. Then Ape noticed her still sitting on her usual step and ushered her upstairs, telling her urgently to remain in her room.

As soon as she was sure he had gone, she crept back the way she came, having an ominous feeling about the whole affair. Heart racing, she tried to remain in the shadows as she approached the staircase, passing the light of the torches as quickly as possible. She readjusted her hood when she finally came to a stop a few feet in front of the stairs to keep her blond-bleached hair from sight, as it was eye-catching. Gratefully she noted that nobody seemed to have noticed her yet. Kneeling down to get a better view and become even less visible, she watched the proceedings downstairs.

She could see part of the bar counter with Ape standing behind it, two darker-looking characters in front of him and two of the tables by which three and two figures sat. The click of a door was heard. Suddenly two men, both wearing very dark cloaks and hooded faces appeared in her line of vision. Their outer appearances were not unusual at all at this place, but there just seemed to be something off about them. All of her senses were screaming at her that these people were not regular customers.

"_Is that even a _part_-human?" _she thought, spotting a slightly hunched creature who's yellowish fingernails strongly resembled claws. He was the one to speak up first, his voice raspy: "So you decided to join our cause?"

The assembled mumbled various things to the affirmative, ranging widely in their conviction. _"This is a..!" _Harry was about to run down the stairs to..._ "To what...?" _Retreating to her huddled position, she decided that it would be best to watch the proceedings.

"And you think you are _worthy_ of it!" the dangerous-looking Death Eater yelled. The commotion died down. This was obviously unexpected. "You!" he snarled at a nearby, rather scared-looking man wearing a dirty old cloak. "How many have you turned to our kind?" he almost purred in a crazed pleasure at the mere thought of it, continuing in an even more pleased voice when he noticed the other's fear, "How many have you _killed_?"

The greying man stuttered: "No-none... The ministry would have-" A crashing sound and a sickening crunch echoed over the room. Fortunately the sharp intakes of breath and muttering that followed drowned out Harry's horrified gasp.

Harry needed a moment to process what had happened. Fast as lightning the vicious man had grabbed the other werewolf and thrown him across the room outside her vision. Trembling, something Dumbledore had once told her came back to her, _"'Voldermort treats his followers no better than his enemies...' This seems to apply to the way the Death Eaters deal with each other, too..."_

"Anybody else who has happily lived by sucking up to the ministry!" he growled, sneering at two who appeared to want to scurry off. "Nobody needs weak cowards!" he growled, before seizing one of them single handedly by his neck, almost absent-mindedly drawing deep bloody wounds with his sharp-clawed, free hand. The other broke into a run, fleeing in panic and Harry dearly hoped he would make it. He couldn't be too far from the door now!

"Avada Kedavra." The other had said his first words that evening in an almost lazy fashion, which was followed by a loud thump. Harry froze. The person had just killed someone as though it was nothing. He had sounded _bored_, while saying the killing curse!

She felt sick and almost needed to vomit. _"This is disgusting..."_ She didn't care at the moment whether the man's struggling and gasping and the small crowds muttering drowned her choking and panting or not. Finally, when she felt sure she wouldn't be emptying her stomach, she swallowed several times to get the taste off her tongue. Reluctantly, she looked back down.

It seemed she was lucky this time. Although one of the guests had turned in her direction momentarily, he seemed to dismiss it, soon turning back to the inhuman creature that still held the other figure, who, was slowly ceasing his resistance. She watched as his strength left him, and he grew limp, the forceful grip cutting off his air supply. She looked away as the dead body finally fell to the ground.

"So I take it the rest of you have more satisfying reasons to be here than fear?" the vicious satisfied voice asked.

"I'm sick of animal blood!" what seemed to be a Vampire hissed.

A proud voice stated: "I want to rid this world of Mudbloods!"

"I'm tired of living like a fugitive, because of the blood that flows in my veins," an almost musical-sounding voice said.

The rest gave similar cries.

The Death Eater nodded. "You've passed your first test. Now come prove yourself to our master!" The cold-blooded Death Eater threw a sack of gold at Ape who caught it easily as the group left, touching what probably was a Portkey.

When Ape turned around and looked directly at her, she fled in the opposite direction, instinctively running for the illusive safety of her room. She stumbled a few times still feeling quite sick, but reached her room quickly, slamming the door shut behind her and casting a quick locking spell on the door when she found no key in the lock, not caring in the least about restrictions for underage wizards.

Sitting down on the bed Harry calmed slightly, finally realising that she had locked herself in a room with no way out. _"Is this the reason that bastard_ _gave me _this_ room!"_

She got her breathing back under control while waiting for such a long time that she hoped he might not come up to get her. Sadly, her hopes were dashed when a knock on the door alerted her to a presence in front of the room's door. "Thestral?" _"Thestral..? What?"_

She readied her wand, absent-mindedly remembering that this was _her_ 'name'. She hadn't really used it. "What do you want!" she asked, trying not to sound scared of being cornered. _"Of all the places I could have looked for shelter in it had to be a Death Eater recruitment point!"_

"I want you to open this door before I have to do it myself, " Ape explained bluntly.

"Try it and I will hex you, Death Eater!" she yelled, her courage fuelled in the face of betrayal.

A sigh drifted through the old door. "It's not like you think it is, Thestral."

"Oh yeah! I forgot you only get money for letting Death Eaters do their little meetings here!" she hissed. "That is _so_ much better!" she ended sarcastically.

Ape gave another deep sigh and it again reminded her of someone. A few minutes passed and Harry almost believed that he was gone when a small piece of parchment was pushed into the room under the door. Picking it up with her left hand, she raised an eyebrow at the messy child-like handwriting and the mistakes. It read: _'Im hear on Dumbledore's oadas!' "Here on Dumbledore's orders..?"_

She bit her lip. She really wanted to believe him, but couldn't. "Liar!" she accused, crumbling the parchment.

"Then I'm sorry child," he told her regretfully. A click was heard and before Harry could react her wand had flown into Ape's waiting hand. He shut the door behind himself after placing a few silencing charms on it.


	4. The tell tale scar

Disclaimer: Mir gehört absolut und rein gar nichts!

**Harry Potter and the soul of the wizard**

**Chapter four: The tell-tale Scar**

Harry backed a few more steps away warily.

"Calm down child. I'm not going to hurt you," Ape said soothingly, as though trying to placate a cornered snarling animal.

"Yeah, sure..." Harry hissed, trying to sound menacing.

Ape sighed. "Thestral, please don't make this harder for both of us..."

She bristled, yelling at the calm old man in front of her, "The hell I will!"

He just looked at her sadly for a moment and she was almost ready to believe him, if his expression hadn't changed to a frighteningly resolute one. It seemed as though suddenly everything was happening in slow-motion. Ape swished his wand in a vaguely familiar way, as he aimed directly at her chest.

On pure instinct she tried to duck, scrunching her eyes shut tightly. She felt something ruffle her hair as it wheezed over her head. Her eyes flew open and she tried to inch into a better position, using Ape's momentary shock to her advantage.

"Potter!" he finally hissed angrily at the teen who froze.

She gulped and trying to act naturally, snarled confusedly: "I have no idea, what you are talking about mad man!"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, you fool! Or tell me where you acquired that scar!"

"_Oh shit..."_ Her mind racing she said the first thing that came to mind, trying not to lose her hate-filled tone in her panic:"It's none of your business!" _"I was never good at this stuff..."_

"It damn-well is, you foolish child! Just what do you think, you are doing so far away from the muggles! Do you think my brother goes through all the pain to keep you protected for the fun of it!" he yelled angrily.

Harry blinked. She had expected him to throw the killing curse at her, not reprimand her. "_Protection_! What does my safety have to do to you, deatheater!"

Ape raised an eyebrow, muttering: "I thought we had at least gotten past the accusation of me being a deatheater..." At her glare he continued somewhat coldly, completely ignoring that it had been a rhetorical question, "Your well-being **_Mr._**Potter concerns me, because I and the rest of the Order have been and _are_ working night and day to make your muggle relatives' house one of the safest places in England!"

Harry stared open-mouthed at the old wizard, but when she snapped out of it, she asked in the same accusing voice she had used before: "Why should I believe you?"

He sighed, obviously more than a little annoyed, but trying to hide it. He responded: "You know where the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are, don't you?"

Harry nodded, a feeling of pure dread and grief settling over her at the mere mention of Sirius' house.

Ape schooled his face into a pitiying expression, that only served to annoy Harry even more. He tried to bring her thoughts back to the problem at hand, "Good, it's at number twelve Grimmauld Place." When her face didn't show any comprehension on the significance of this statement and her stance didn't relax at all, he added with no small amount of impatience, "Honestly child! Are you dense? If I know this, Dumbledore must have told me!"

She did believe him by now, but she just couldn't help but question his intentions further. After all he had just watched as those people were killed. "Well, you could have just betrayed him." The sound of flesh connecting with flesh echoed and Harry only became aware of the fact that her face had been whipped to the side by the vicious slap, when her cheek began to sting. Numbly she lifted one hand to tenderly touch it, hissing at the piercing.

"I'm sorry," muttered a regretful Ape, who sounded as shocked by what he had done as she. "I shouldn't have done that. It's just... Albus and I are _really _close."

She turned her inquiring gaze at him and he shifted a little, trying to stay resolute, but finally shook his head from side to side as though to search the room for other people and leaned in, although they both knew that nobody could eavesdrop with the silencing charm he placed on the room, so she was fairly certain it was for show really.

He whispered in her ear: "I'm Albus' brother, Aberforth."

Opening her mouth she found herself unable to form her words of disbelief. She finally realised, whom he had always reminded her of. Now that she knew it, it was obvious that the two were closely related, having similar features and a similar way of speaking, when Ape didn't talk in his gruff way.

He chuckled, obviously very pleased, that she finally believed him, pointing out jovially, "You should close your mouth or an owl might consider building a nest in it."

She closed her mouth with a snap, glaring at the laughing man. When he sobered, he turned stern eyes on her, making her wonder, what she had done.

"So, are you going to tell me, why you are not with the muggles?"

She paled once more, having completely forgotten, that he knew, who she really was.

He gave her an imploring look. "Well?"

"It's just... I er...don't really know how to explain." The truth was with all that had happened down there, her wish for freedom suddenly didn't seem like a valid reason any more.

He sighed, looking a little dejectedly. "I should just floo Albus... I have never been good with kids. He is far better in this kind of stuff than I am." He turned around.

"No!" she yelled, grabbing his hand before he could take a hold of the doorknob.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he met her eyes again impatience shining in his gaze.

She looked down at her shoes. "I... I know it sounds stupid.., but I felt caged and wanted to have a little time for myself..."

The old barkeeper sighed. "You are right. That does sound stupid!" he said somewhat sharply, making her winced, but he continued in a softer tone. "How could you put your life in danger for something like that?"

"I didn't think it would be dangerous!" She looked up, so she would be able to judge his reaction better. "Nobody was supposed to find out about, who I am! I didn't think..." She trailed off, as she caught sight of Ape's disappointed look.

"Yes, you didn't think.", her companion remarked sternly. "This world isn't just dangerous for you, now that _he _is back, but for _everybody_. Sure, Voldemort isn't looking for you specifically in this form, but this is war! Everybody can be killed, whether they are the boy-who-lived or just a little girl, who witnesses some scum joining the Dark Lord."

Harry's face turned red in something between embarrassment and anger at herself. _"How could I have been so naive..? I can't just escape this war by being somebody else. Voldemort kills people for being in the way - for the fun of it." _

"So..?" Ape looked distinctly uncomfortable and Harry wondered, what could be left to discuss, that was this unpleasant. He coughed, obviously searching for the right words. "How exactly did you come up with the ingenuous plan of turning yourself into a girl?"

Harry blushed, turning back with a pop. He must have spent too much time in his Animagus form if he forgot, that he wasn't supposed to look like a girl. "Well... You see..." Harry muttered.


	5. The Relations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Wizard**

**Chapter five: The Relations**

After both had calmed down a bit, Harry and Ape had sat down on the boy's bed and let silence settle over the room, as they both pondered what their next move should be.

Harry knew that if the Order found out about his little excursion he would be in deep trouble. At least a part of him accepted that he deserved it too, but that didn't mean though that he was keen on receiving his punishment and he wondered what they would do with him.

It was the older man who finally ended their moment of brooding. Pulling the boy up along with him, he gave him an encouraging look, saying, "Come on. We should contact Albus." At Harry's slightly fearful look, he added, "Don't worry we will tell _only_ him. Nobody else, alright? If they already found out that you are missing, they would have made me get information out of the deatheaters on where you are, so the others don't need to be told anything." Obviously interpreting his slightly hopeful look quite correctly, he continued, "And no I cannot just bring you back to your muggle relatives. This may prove to be far more important to Albus than you think."

Although Harry fixed his questioning gaze on him, the old man didn't elaborate, what he meant by that.

When they reached the main room from which the corpses had disappeared, Ape surprised the younger wizard by pulling the boy's hood down to cover his face, repeating the same action with his own cloak and Ape didn't move towards the big fireplace that was designed for flootravel, but simply hurried the boy out of the Hog's Head.

It was by now dark outside, but it was a clear night and there was not a whisp of the thick fog, that formed shortly before the deatheaters arrived, left. Ape took Harry's arm in a gentle grip, leading him through many narrow and dirty back streets, until they arrived at a place Harry knew all too well. In front of him was a small run-down house, that, although it was officially the most haunted house in Europe, had only been the hideout of a young werewolf and his friends twenty years ago. _"...and is now a secret passage to the castle.."_ Harry thought finally understanding.

Looking around cautiously Ape, began moving again and soon Harry's assumptions were proven correct as the other wizard and he used the underground passage that could be accessed from the house, soon reaching the other end where Ape tapped the knot which froze the Whomping Willow in a casual movement. The animagus got the feeling that the old man did this on a regular basis.

Feeling more at ease on this familiar territory, Harry asked, "Will Dumbledore even be here during the holidays? Why don't we go to Grimmauldplace?"

Ape grunted amusedly, "Of course he won't be here when we arrive. We will ask that bird of his to come and get him for us." Harry noted that the man didn't answer his second question and he remembered that Moody seemed to have a slightly low opinion of Ape and had only seen him once.

They didn't head to the gates, which the boy found strange, but he kept any comment to himself, even though they stood in front of the castle's massive stone wall in the end.

Watched with curious eyes the innkeeper stuck his wand into a crack in the wall and to Harry's great surprise it widened to an opening that was just big enough to allow a person Ape's size entry, when he bowed his head slightly.

Following him, Harry made sure to remember this secret passage, as he was sure it wasn't on the Marauder's Map.

He found himself in a dark corridor, but Ape finally ignited the tip of his wand with a soft, "Lumos." He received a raised eyebrow, as the man looked over his shoulder and Harry took this as a hint to follow his example using the light-producing spell to be able the obstacles that littered the ground.

After a long walk through the roughly hewn passage and a flight of stairs they found themselves once more in front of a wall of what seemed to be wood, but the teenager knew better than to assume they had truely come to a deadend, since Ape didn't seem surprised in the least.

The man opened a clap, the boy hadn't noticed was there and seemingly satisfied with what he saw beyond, opened a door in the wood, that Harry was sure hadn't been there.

On the other side was the familiar round office of Dumbledore and looking back the boy was surprised to see that there was nothing in the direction they came from, but a bookshelf.

Harry let himself sink into a chair in front desk letting the familiar athmosphere of his home take his fear facing the consequences of his actions away.

Ape guffawed slightly. "You little rascal are quite at home here, eh?"

The boy didn't even bother to grace that with a reply as the other sat down in the chair next to him. Harry made a move to pull down his cloak and Ape just nodded, silently telling it was alright to do so, as he too pulled back the hood of his cloak.

Suddenly Fawkes gave an angry squawk, eyeing the man with impatience and dislike that seemed to be mutual, as he turned his attention to the magical creature.

Speaking very slowly, like the Phoenix was some kind of retarded human, Ape ordered him, "We need Albus, bird. Get 'im!"

Taking flight Fawkes soared towards the man giving him a nasty peck in his hand, which he had thrown in front of his face instinctively. The bird only remained a moment to seemingly listen to Ape's foul language, then he burst into flames.

For quite some time nothing happened appart from the old man's nursing his finger and cursing the Phoenix, but finally the fireplace burst into flame, turned a green colour and Albus Dumbledore stepped out of it.

His eyes twinkled merrily, while he regarded his two guests, as though he knew very well, who the two cloaked men were and Harry had a feeling that he did.

Sitting down behind his desk, Dumbledore took out a bowl of lemon drops, but Ape didn't even give him the chance to voice his offer, before he all but snarled, "We don't want them."

Unconcerned with his brother's rude behaviour Dumbledore popped one into his own mouth and steepled his fingers in front of him. "So what is it you want to talk to me about Aberforth?"

"Have you heard anything from Harry Potter lately?" Ape asked gaurdedly.

The headmaster smiled enigmatically. "Why yes, of course."

Both Harry and Aberforth blinked at that and the boy couldn't help but make a very small perplexed sound.

"He has decided that he finally needed some 'days off' of as some of my students would say and I thought he quite deserved it." He now fixed Harry with a look over his half-moon spectacles. "He found a nice little hotel in Hogsmeade, I heard."

The young wizard gaped. "You- you _knew_!"

"Why yes, of course. Shouldn't I?"

Seeing an excuse when he was offered one Harry remained silent.

The old wizard was kind enough to explain the true reasoning behind his actions anyway though, "Journeys can teach you many new things Harry and I know that this one taught you well indeed. You know now, what is going on and you know what we are up against. But there are also some other abilities you have practised.

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Dumbledore explained amusedly, "Well, I'm of course talking about your knowledge on how to duck into the masses. You have done a remarkably good job in taking on a different persona and I think Aberforth already has some plans ragarding a slight lengthening of your 'vacation'. Am I not right, old fellow?" Dumbledore eyes turned cheerfully to his brother, who was returning it with a shocked and angry stare.

"Keep your head out of mine, you old coot!" he snarled. "I hate it when you sneek past my walls and you know it!" The Headmaster gave him a look that fained innocence.

Blinking Harry could only conclude that brotherly rivalry didn't completely fade with age, before his curiousity got the better of him and he asked, "What is he talking about, Ape?"

Ape fixed his gaze intently on nothing in particular on the opposite side of the room, giving of an uncomfortable air. Finally it was once more the Headmaster who continued, "Well, it seems like Aberforth, decided to suppley a background story for you so the ministry wouldn't be allerted by someone, who just wants to help."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his Headmaster's brother. Sure the man had given him shelter, but that was his job and although he even liked the gruff old man to degree after a while, he wouldn't have expected that the man helped him in any way. He had always seemed quite suspicious of Harry actually.

The man huffed. "It's my job to get to know new deatheaters and try to subtly change their choice, alright!" he half yelled. Harry blinked. _"He thought _I_ was a mannabe deatheater?"_

Dumbledore gave Aberforth a piercing look, that made him visibly shudder. "So you told Rosmerta the girl she had heard was living in the Hog's Head was 'Thestral White' of all things for no reason at all?"

Not understanding what was so special about that name, Harry wanted to know, "Why shouldn't he use that name, sir?"

Dumbledore gave him a wink that told him to wait for Aberforth's explanation. 

It took a few minutes and a long imploring look from Harry's greenish, blue eyes, but the man finally confessed, "'White' is my great grandson's name."

"You passed me off as your great grandson?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Ape shook his head, a little less uncomfortable as his lips twitched supiciously, "_No_, of course not." A forceful look made continue, finally getting to the heart of the matter, "I passed you off as my great, _great _grand_daughter_."

Harry stiffled a groan. His yes meetting those of a very pleased-looking Headmaster, he got a very bad feeling. The old genius was planning something.

"Yes," Dumbledore stressed, giving both of them a highly disconcerting look, "and I find it quite remarkable that nobody questioned this information. Thestral White wasn't even the topic of conversation among inhabitants of Hogsmeade for one day, because everyone had other things to worry about."

Harry remained silent. Although he was glad that the people finally realised that Voldemort was glad, it concerned him that they were still too frightened to act when there were possible deatheaters about.

His gaze turning very soft, the head of the Order said, "You also seem to be in a far better condition than you were when I last saw you."

Bitter memories resurfacing, Harry dimly registered the strange notion that told him this statement was not directed solely towards him.

Leaning in conspiratorially Dumbledore whispered as though he was telling them to commit a crime, "If I told you, you should play the role of 'Thestral' a little while longer, what would you say?"

_**AN.: Erm... Don't kill me for making you guys wait so long...please..?**_

**_I cannot even promise that it will take less time from now on, because I kinda lost interest in this story and only started writing again, because a good friend asked me to._**


End file.
